Love Never Dies
by Clest
Summary: The Sequel to Wanderers Unite!! The introduction of new characters. A death of a main character. MUST READ!!!


Love Never Dies  
The Sequel to Wanderers Unite!  
Wanderers Unite! is the Sequel to Don't You Believe In Fate?  
Don't You Believe In Fate? is the Sequel to A Piece Of My Heart   
Chapter One  
Death  
  
The sky was dark. It seemed more like midnight. Ash and Misty had been engaged for 5 months now. They stood outside a church. "I'm so, so sorry for you, Suzi." Ash said. It was a sad occasion.   
  
Brock Had Died  
  
In a car crash. He had taken Dupleika with him. Suzi was sobbing, unceasingly, into Ash's shoulder. "Everyone has to leave this world, sometime." Ash said "I know, I know. But why did it have to be Brock? Why couldn't it have been Tracey?" "Hey!!" Said Tracey. "Friends, admirers of our dear, departed friend," said the priest, "We are gathered here today for the funeral services of Brock Flint." Suzi gave out a loud sob and buried her head in her hands. "He was taken away from us at only 20, in a tragic accident." Misty leaned on Ash's shoulder. "He was admired by many, and he was the dear friend of Ash Ketchum." Ash walked over to the coffin. It was grey, like Brock's favourite Pokemon type, rock. Ash knelt down beside it, and said a silent prayer. "He also admired Misty Waterflower." Continued the priest. Ash walked back to let Misty through. She looked as if she was about to cry. Ash put his arm around her. "It's okay, Misty," he whispered, "Think of the happy times, before we got to the Orange Islands. When we used to travel together. Remember the time when I fought in the Pokemon League for the first time. Brock was there. Just think of the good times, Mist." Misty buried her face in her knee, and pulled Ash closer to her. "For a short time, he knew Todd Lenns." Todd, much matured now, walked over to the coffin. Ash and Misty moved over to let him take a good look. Those boxes were the worst thing Todd had ever seen. The worst thing many of the people in the crowd had seen, too. Brock Flint really was in that box. They found his body. No faking this time. Todd's eyes filled with tears. He was 15. He wasn't going to cry now. But, in the short time he knew Brock, he had become very fond of him. Until the day he died. Just two days ago. There were three slight twists, though. Brock's body had a mark on it. It vaguely looked like a W. And there was a small stab mark, along with the gashes and bruises you'd normally expect to find on a battered body. And, when scientists looked at Brock's eyes during the post-mortem, they had found, forever imprisoned in his eyes, a faint flash of light...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Todd wiped away his tears. "Suzi Vulpiniss also knew Brock." A tear streaked Suzi walked over to Brock's coffin. "Oh God, why did you call Brock?" She whispered. She sat on the ground beside Brock's coffin, and cried onto it. Misty managed to look up for an instant, then she buried her head in Ash's chest. "Brock also knew Jesse and James, before they were murdered by Diana and Ross, now murdered by Angel." The moment the priest said 'Angel', Todd hunched himself up, Suzi gave a loud sob then a whimper, Ash and Misty pulled each other closer together, and everyone from Vermillion, Celadon, Fuchsia, Viridian, Cerulean City and Pallet Town winced.  
"Would all the people here for the funeral of Lock Clint..." said an usher in a black suit "That's Brock Flint, B R O C K F L I N T, get it?!!" Yelled Ash. "Okay, okay, sorry. Would everyone here for the funeral of Brock Flint proceed this way. Thank you." The crowd of people silently followed the usher.  
  
They were led into a large room with a dance floor and two tables with sweet and savoury foods on each. Ash and Misty moved to the sweet table. "Oh Ash, look. It's sniff Brock style sniff doughnuts. Remember when sniff he used to sniff always make them sniff for us? Why did he have to die?" Said Misty. Tears started to form in Ash's eyes. Then he noticed Suzi wasn't there. "Hey, I'll go and get Suzi. You be okay, Misty?" He said. "Yes, I'll be sniff fine." When Ash walked out, he noticed how cold it was. He walked over to where Brock's coffin was. He couldn't hear Suzi's crying. "Must have fallen asleep." He thought to himself. He was almost at Brock's coffin now, when he heard a sort of rustling sound. "Strange," he thought. He looked down at Brock's coffin. Suzi wasn't there.   
  
Chapter Two  
Tragedy  
"Oh hell. Suzi!! Can you hear me!!! Suzi!!" No answer. It was almost fully dark now, and getting colder all the time. Ash walked into the small copse of trees near Brock's coffin. "She might be in here." Ash thought. "Hello?" He said. No answer. "God, it's spooky in here. I'd better go." Ash thought. He walked out of the copse. Copse. That reminded him of corpse. He wondered if Suzi had been murdered, and her body had been left here... He quickly shook the disturbing thought off. "She must have gone into that hall by a different entrance. That probably explains the rustling." He thought. He walked back over to Brock's coffin. His eyes filled up with tears when he looked at it. He remembered the time he left to take Dupleika out to the movies. He had said "Bye, Brocko!! See ya at nine!!" He did see Brock at nine. The following morning. In a glass fronted coffin, to pay his last respects. He had cried then, but he couldn't not cry then. His best friend, next to Misty, who was his soulmate, was dead. Really. Not like Misty. She died three times. None of them were for real. This death was more like his Mom's death, or Lily, Daisy and Violet's death. For real. He died in the car. Nobody knew whose fault it was. He crashed into a white car. The owner had escaped from the crash unscathed. He had opened the door and jumped out. Ash noticed a mark on the coffin. It was very faint, but it looked slightly like a W. Ash bent down to take a closer look. It was written in what looked like...blood.  
"Oh no. No. Please, no. She's been murdered. I know it. I just know it." Said Ash. Darkness was enveloping the graveyard. Ash turned towards where he thought the hall was, and he started to run. He ran straight into the copse. "Oh hell. Help!! HELP!!!!!" Ash was totally freaked now. He imagined that dark shapes were coming for him. "Aaaarrrgh!!!!" He yelled. Suddenly, he was falling down, down into darkness and light...   
  
He heard a voice. "Ash!! Ash!! Wake up!!" It was Misty. His vision slowly returned as he opened his eyes. "Ash!! Thank God you're awake! We found you in those trees near Brock's grave. You were unconscious." "Misty, Misty!! Suzi's been murdered!! She wasn't crying on Brock's coffin, she wasn't in the copse, and I found a W type thing written with blood on the side of Brock's coffin." "Ash, you've had too much liquor. Just rest yourself." Said Misty, soothingly. "Tracey, can I have this dance?" Asked a girl. "Sure. What's your name?" "Sybil." "That's a beautiful name." "Mist, where'd that girl come from, the one dancing with Tracey?" "Oh, Sybil. She's from some place near Navel Island. One of Brock's furthest relations, I take it." "She's got white hair. God, she looks just like a ghost." "I know. It's really strange, because..." Misty never got any farther. Ash silenced her with a kiss. "Shhh, Misty. Relax." "Ooooh, Ash!!" She said. The DJ put a slow one on. "May I have this dance, Misty my love?" Asked Ash, kissing Misty's hand. "I just can't refuse, Ash dearest." Answered Misty. They walked to the dance floor, holding hands. Misty, in her long, shimmering evening dress, and Ash, in his black dinner suit, looked a pretty couple. Sybil and Tracey were dancing too. "God, can Sybil dance." Whispered Ash into Misty's ear. "Yes. Bet Tracey fancies her!" "Wouldn't be surprised." They kept on dancing. Todd stole a kiss with his partner, Nadia. Then, at the end of the dance, the DJ put on the Tango. "It takes two to tango, Ashy boy!" said Misty. "Mmmm, feisty. Well, let's see how you feel after this!" said Ash, as they began to dance. At the end, Ash got a kiss in. "You're a great dancer, Misty." "You are too, Ashy!" Out of the corner of his eye, Ash noticed Tracey and Sybil were still locked in the finishing position. Ash thought he saw Sybil slip something into her pocket. "Tracey doesn't look too alive. Must be lovestruck." He thought. Tracey looked as if he was about to faint, when, suddenly, he slumped to the floor. Sybil let out a scream. "Holy!" Said Misty. "Hold on, move over, doctor coming through," said a young woman with sparkly green hair. "Yes, lets see. Oh Christ. He... he's DEAD!!" Misty screamed. Nadia fainted in Todd's arms. Sybil fainted, and Ash felt an impulse to grab her. He did. The green haired doctor threw her coat over Tracey's body. "Uhhhh...what, what...what happened? Who's holding me? Am...am I dead?" Murmured Sybil. Ash thought she felt cold, almost ghostly. "You fainted. I grabbed you before you hit the floor. You could have been killed if you'd hit that floor." "Who...who are you? You...you look like an angel...don't let go of me. Never let go of me." Ash was starting to think Sybil was kind of freaky. But, strangely, he couldn't let himself put Sybil down on the couch. "It'll be okay, Sybil. You remember the boy you were dancing with?" "Kind of, yes." "He died." "Oh. Oh no. I...I can't...can't think straight...you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Seal this matter with a kiss. Please." Ash's mind wanted to kiss Sybil, and remain with her forever. But Ash's soul wanted to put Sybil onto the couch and go back to Misty. "Look, Sybil. I've already got a girlfriend. We're engaged. I love you..."  
"I knew you loved me. I love you too, Ash." "D***. I didn't mean to say that. I love you..." "I knew it. Please. Kiss me." Ash was being torn apart. Then he remembered Suzi. It was enough to make him go insane. He needed to take drastic measures. "Go, Bulbasaur!! Use Vine Whip on Sybil!! No...use it on us both and pull us closer together. No...tie her up!! Pull us together!! Tie Sybil up!! Together!! Bulbasaur, do what I first said. Don't pull us together!!" Ash couldn't even say anything right. Bulbasaur tied Sybil up with Vine Whip. "Oh Ash! Don't leave me!!" Ash ran over to Misty. "Oh God, Misty. That Sybil girl is strange. She's addictive." "Ash, I know what you're saying is the truth. I walked past her, and I felt something strange." There was a banging at the door. "Who the hell? May as well let them in." Said the usher. He opened the door.  
  
Suzi walked in. She was covered in blood. She was covered in stab marks. There was a gunshot wound in her side. Her breathing was erratic. "Got...to...tell...Ash. Sybil...is...Todd...is...too...they...m...mur...murder...B...Bro...Brock. R...Rock...Rockets...kill...me. I...don't...know...if...right. It...v...very...like...likely. Fare...well. I...j...join...Brock." She slumped to the ground. Dead. All the doctor needed to do was throw her partner's coat over the body. Ash walked up to the doctor. "What's your name?" "Jade." "Who've you come with?" "Darien." "You a friend of Brock's?" "Yep. Please go away. I need to talk to Darien." Ash thought her manner reminded him of someone. Suddenly, for no reason, Misty fainted. Ash slid towards her a caught her head. "Oh Ash. Thank God for that." She whispered. The DJ put the Mambo on. "Come on Mist. I'll set you down here." Said Ash. Sybil had broken free of Bulbasaur, and was now doing the mambo with Todd. She kept averting her gaze to Ash. At the end of the dance, Todd suddenly bent over. He started coughing and spluttering. He suddenly spat blood onto Sybil's dress. "B...b...bit...bit...bitch!!" He managed to say. He gave a howl and fell on the floor. "Not again!" Said Jade. She walked over to Todd and looked at him. "Oh glory be, there's a lovely stab wound right in his stomach!! It's going to be wonderful getting this fixed!!" She said. She put up some screens, ran out to her car to get the instruments, and started work on Todd. "Misty, why on earth did you faint?" "I dunno. Sybil walked past me, and suddenly I felt woozy then I must've blacked out." The DJ put on the Samba. Sybil danced with Darien. At the end of the dance, Darien screamed, clutched his side, and fell onto Jade. "Oh God. A ruptured kidney and a gashed liver. Sorry Todd, you'll regain consciousness soon. You'll be fine. It's Darien I'm worried about. " She said. She moved the screens and worked on Darien.  
  
Chapter Three  
Powers  
The door banged. "God's sake, who would be mad enough to be out in this storm?" Said the usher, now in a worried-bad temper. The door got blown off it's hinges. "Where's Ash and Misty!! You'll f****** well pay for the death of Diana!!" It was Ross. He was holding a gun. "No. No. Not Misty. You'll never take Misty for the fourth time." "That's what you think!! I think I'll shoot you first, Ash!! Then I'll see Misty cry over your corpse!!"  
Ross pointed the gun at Ash's head. He shot. For Misty, the world was in slow motion. She was rooted to the spot. She saw the bullet escape from the gun. She saw it fly towards Ash. "Nooooo!!" Sybil jumped in front of Ash. The bullet hit her right on the chest. "Sybil!! Why!!" "I love you, Ash." "You're a murderer!! An evil murderer!! You're Spectre!!" "No, no. I'm thin because I'm anorexic. I'm cold and my hair's white because I have terrible blood circulation. I tear your soul and mind apart because, well, if Misty wasn't your soulmate, I would've been. Those people I danced with died because it was my dead father's will." "How on?!!" "My father was Malachite." "WHAT!!" "My time in this world is short. Farewell, Ash Ketchum. Friend of the Wanderers!! The only person to have two soulmates!! I leave you!!" "Nooo!!! Sybil!!" "Awww!! Isn't that nice!! I'll kill Misty instead!! See how you like to have your female companion murdered before your eyes!! This one's for you, Diana!!" All Ash could hear was the death of his soul and the sound of the bullet escaping from the gun.  
Misty slumped to the floor. Ash could feel nothing, only intense power building up inside him. Suddenly, without warning, he screamed,   
  
"A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
silivren penna miriel  
o menel algar elenath!  
Na-chaered palan-diriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos le linnathon  
nef aear, si nef aearon!"  
  
Ross stopped. He froze solid. Then he screamed and disappeared. Ash bent down to Misty. He was crying. "Oh Misty. You...you really are dead this time." "Ash...oh Ash. I...I feel the bul...the bullet. I love you, Ash. I'm so sad I'll never see you again, Ashy Boy!" "Mist, I...I" She silenced him with a kiss. "Relax, Ash. I would rather die now, being held by you, my soulmate, at sixteen, than die of old age at ninety." "Mist, I...I don't want you to leave!!" "Calm...down...Ash. Give me...one last kiss." They kissed, for the final time. "I love you, Ashy Boy." Misty whispered into Ash's lips. "I love you, Mist." Ash whispered into Misty's lips. Then Misty Waterflower took one final, long, relaxed breath, and died.  
  
Ash picked up Misty's body and ran out of the hall. Tears were streaming from his eyes. He couldn't take it. Everyone he knew was dead. He was spiritually dead, himself. He ran to the park. He would bury Misty's body there. When he got to the park, he put Misty's body down. He said, in his despair, "Take my soul to save Misty!!" Then, he felt power build up inside him. He shrieked the Song of Summons.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ai! Laurie lantar lassi surinen,  
Yeni unotime ve ramar aldaron!  
Yeni ve linte yuldar avanier  
mi oromardi lisse-miruvoreva  
Andune pella, Varda tellumar  
nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni  
omaryo airetari-lirinen.  
  
Si man i yulma nin enquantuva?  
  
An si Tintalle Varda Oiolosseo  
ve fanyar maryat Elentari ortane  
ar ilye tier undulave lumbule;  
ar sindanoriello caita mornie  
i falmalinnar imbe met, ar hisie  
untupa Calaciryo miri oiale  
Si vanwa na, Romello vanwa, Valimar!  
  
Namarie! Nai hiruvalye Valimar.  
Nai elye hiruva. Namarie!  
  
Time seemed to freeze. A voice spoke to Ash from above. "We are the Powers, Ash Ketchum. Did you see a Golden Bird the day you set out on your Pokemon journey?" "Yes." "The viewing of the Golden Bird means you are a legend. You are the only person in the world who has ever had two soulmates. You are the only known person to be befriended by the Wanderers. And you, Ash Ketchum, are the bravest person ever recorded. You do not deserve to be tortured like this. We will restore your soulmates. Farewell, Ash Ketchum!! Fate is on your side!!" Misty rubbed her eyes and said, "Oh Ash, I...I was dead." "Misty, you were brought back." "Why?" "Because..." "Ash!! Hi!! I was dead, but I was restored!!" "You both were restored because fate is on my side!" "Ashy Boy, shut up and kiss me!" So, Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower kissed. Ash Ketchum, along with his soulmates Misty Waterflower and Sybil Wanderer, set out for home.  
  
The End   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
